Public Display of Affection
by snowblinded
Summary: Bakugo and Todoroki are an item, but no one in school believes them since they don't do PDA. Aged up characters.


Very quickly written story. Unbeta'ed. PDA freak outs are adorable though.

* * *

"He's mine, fuck off!"

Eyes shot to an angry blond with spiked hair, grasping the sleeve of a stoic red & white haired boy. His heterochromed eyes flickered between the blond and the girl who has previously touched his shoulder. This appeared to be too much contact for the blond's liking. He almost snarled as she stuttered an apology and tripped running away.

That's how everyone found out the resident bad boy (nerd), Bakugo Katsuki and son of the Number One Hero/School Prince, Todoroki Shouto were an item.

Milk shot out of noses, food was choked on and spat out. In the distance was the sound of crying girls, quickly covered up by the jolt of electricity that knocked out the Bakusquad in their chairs. It was an absolute shitshow.

They were together for a month, but no one ever knew. Although Todoroki was in Bakugo's space more often, it was platonic. No hand holding, no kisses. Even hanging in the common room and cafeteria, they sat with their separate friend groups, but walked out together. The closest thing to affection they had seen was Bakugo knocking out leaning against Todoroki's left side during a movie. When his friends tried to hassle him about it, he merely answered, "He's a walking _kotatsu_, you fucking try and stay awake next to him."

Mina tried the next movie night. She couldn't deny the drool hole left in Todoroki's sweater.

But even after a week of learning this new information, they still didn't _look_ like a couple. When they were around one another, nothing happened. No shy smiles, playful flirting, looks from across the room. They existed around one another and that's it. It was actually boring to watch which made it more unbelievable it was real.

Class 3-A started theorizing that it might be a cover for Todoroki. He had spoken about his father pushing a quirk marriage similar to what his parents did when he graduated. If he was taken, he couldn't get married, right? Or maybe it was just to spite Endeavor to have not only a boyfriend, but a loud, obnoxious spitfire to rile up the socialites. Todoroki had been known to be petty and passive aggressive. All he would have to do is keep a straight face while Bakugo let his temperament steal the show.

Then they wondered why Bakugo would even agree to a situation like that. He would have nothing to gain... unless it was a bribe to join Endeavor's agency after graduation? Date the Number One hero's son, get on his good side, get an in with a prolific agency to jump start his hero career. Bakugo never was interested in dating, so it cleared out any souls brave enough to pursue him. It pans out for the both of them.

The only issue with this theory was that if this relationship was a cover, they were doing a poor job of it. Other than the one outburst from the girl touching Todoroki's shoulder, there were no obvious signs of affection between the two. No one approached Bakugo about it, lest they have their faces blown off, but slowly Todoroki was being approached by girls during lunch time or after school with confessions. He gently turned them down, saying he was taken. At first, it was taken in stride, girls walking away dejectedly, but by week two, there were some questions.

Curious at first. '_Why aren't you two sitting together_?'

'We enjoy having time with our friends.'

Then confused. '_You guys never kiss_?'

'He's not fond of PDA.'

Then frustrated. '_How can you date and not smile at each other_?'

'I generally don't smile.'

And then bold. "Are you just lying so we'll leave you alone?"

A tall girl with metal skin stood before him, arms crossed, glaring down at Todoroki. He was in the middle of a slurp of soba. He took his sweet time glaring at her as Deku, Uraraka, and Iida pulled their belongings closer to themselves. The heat wave coming off his body was noticeable. He was _pissed_. When he finished his noodles, he placed his chopsticks down, replying, "If that was the intent, you standing here means it failed."

The girl almost replied when a loud screech of a chair interrupted. A table over, Bakugo practically kicked his chair out of the way as he came up behind Todoroki, baring his fangs.

"He's spoken for! How dense is that metal fucking head of yours!?"

The girl pointed between the two, matching his booming voice, "You're not dating! If just acknowledging someone and saying 'they're mine' is dating, then-" She pointed at a shocked Deku. "You're mine!" and sharply turned to the blond. "Well, what do you know!? I have a boyfriend too now!"

The familiar crackles in Bakugo's hands began to grow. "I wasn't aware that to have a boyfriend, I had to fucking dry hump him in the middle of the cafeteria!"

"You guys don't even hold hands! Have you thought about how that looks to people!?"

"That's not your problem, bitch! Maybe if stopped using that silver jug of skull as a self insert buttplug, you could understand the word 'no'! So _fuck. Off_!"

It happened faster than anyone could comprehend. The girl tried to throw a metal fist to Bakugo's face. Emphasis on 'tried.' Even with those iron balls she had to assault him, she fared no match to ice wall Todoroki threw up between them. In true Bakugo form, he blew up the ice in an attempt to hit her, but they were both knocked out by Midnight's quirk as she and another teacher ran over. Todoroki caught him as he fainted to the ground and was asked to carry him to Recovery Girl for the time being.

The metal girl and Bakugo ended up with detentions for the fight. Todoroki trailed behind an extremely pissed Bakugo through the campus grounds, unsure what to do with the literal grenade in front of him.

"What the fuck is everyone's deal!? Why is it so important that we _need_ to show off that we're together!?" The blond threw one or two angry blasts in the sidewalk, singeing the nearby grass. Damage control was what Todoroki had to do. Great. He shot some ice over the burning grass and continued on.

"What's wrong with being private!?" A blast to a nearby stack of twigs, Todoroki following it with a quick blast of ice. "Why is it anyone's business what we do!?"

He stopped short, Todoroki bumping into his back. Bakugo hissed, softly pushing the ice user off. He took a step back and looked down at Todoroki's hands, scowling and turning away.

Todoroki frowned, still staring at Bakugo's calloused hands. It wasn't a hard fix. The split haired boy wasn't sure why Bakugo couldn't see the answer. He murmured, "We could stop it..." as he reached for the rough hands.

Their fingertips barely touched when the blond yanked his hand away. Eyes shot over the windows surrounding them. "The fuck are you doing? Anyone can see us!"

"That's the point."

Bakugo tsk'ed. "That's not the point! We don't do PDA!"

"_You_ don't do PDA."

The blond blinked in confusion. "No, _we_ don't do PDA!"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "No, _you _don't. You just assumed I don't."

"And you went with it!"

"That doesn't mean I agreed."

"You agreed long enough!"

"Because I know you weren't comfortable being out yet and I respected your space."

"So what's the issue now!?"

"Your declaration of our relationship to everyone."

"How does that change anything!?"

"Because I want to _show_ people you're mine!" Todoroki had to seem as taken aback as Bakugo from his outburst, quickly crossing his arms and looking away. He watched the ice user tighten his jaw, contemplating what he wanted to say next.

All Bakugo could do was sputter an equally annoyed and embarrassed, "What?"

They finally met eyes again as the split haired boy took a deep breath and softly spoke. "Katsuki, I know I'm reserved, but that doesn't mean I _don't_ want to express my feelings too. You want to shout our relationship out to everyone, but I want to show it."

Bakugo tried to interrupt, but was cut off with the request. "Please... let me finish?"

The blond pulled his lips to the side and nodded reluctantly, crossing his own arms as Todoroki undid his.

"I don't... I don't want to make out in the halls or call you pet names." The ice user risked it, reaching out for Bakugo's hand again. The blond initially flinched, but let their fingers join, desperately pretending his blush was not happening. "I want to hold your hand when we walk to class."

Todoroki slowly slipped an arm around Bakugo's waist. He could see the steam coming from Bakugo's hand as he chilled the explosion in his palm. "Put my arm around you when we watch movies with the others."

The last step that may end up getting the ice user killed. He leaned down to put a simple kiss to the cheek of the enraged blushing tomato of a boyfriend. "To kiss you on the cheek when you're being cute."

Bakugo seemed to give up at this point, ramming his head into the crook of Todoroki's neck with a muffled whine of frustration, but Todoroki kept going. "I want people to know that I'm proud to be with you."

The blond ripped his head from Todoroki, pissed all over again. "You think I'm not proud to be with you?! Didn't you just fucking say I screamed our relationship to everyone!?"

Todoroki gave a weak shrug. "If that's how you want to express how you feel about me, but this-" He gave a quick squeeze to Bakugo's waist. "-Is how I prefer to express how I feel. And when I see Midoriya and Uraraka holding hands, smiling... I don't know, don't they say 'show, don't tell?'"

"That only counts for writing, dumbass."

"It counts for me though. You've always shown off your accomplishments. Top grades, winning spars, setting records, but... I feel left out."

Bakugo wanted to retract his 'dumbass' comment. _He_ was the dumbass. He buried his head back into Todoroki's neck, hand still being cooled down by his quirk. "Our first emotional dump of a fight is in public. How did we become _that_ couple?"

"This isn't a fight, it's a discussion."

"Aren't you mad?"

"I'm frustrate-"

"So you're mad?"

"Frustration and mad are different."

"Not to me."

"Can we get back to the PDA?"

Just that phrase made Bakugo cringe. "Can we not?"

Todoroki ignored the request and pulled Bakugo away by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want to force you to be uncomfortable. If you don't want PDA, I'll respect your choice. It was important that you knew how I felt. When that girl called our relationship a lie, I almost set the table on fire."

Bakugo scoffed. "Yeah, I felt the heat off of you."

"And you know what I wanted to do when you came over to yell at her?"

"What?"

"I wanted to ram my tongue down your throat while you flipped her off."

It never ceased to embarrass the blond with how stone cold serious Todoroki said dumb things. Bakugo internally screamed, almost fully turning away from Todoroki. He covered his warm face with his arm, mumbling into it. "The fuck, Shouto? You can't say shit like that."

"Like what?"

"Shit so bluntly."

"But you're blunt."

"But you're too honest."

A glimmer of a smirk crawled onto Todoroki's face. "Honestly crazy for you."

Bakugo stomped down the smirk he wanted to return. "There you fucking go again."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want to do?"

The blond lowered his arm and turned back to Todoroki. Urgh, it was going to feel disgusting to explain his thoughts. "...It's... not that I don't like PDA. I just... don't want to be looked at like I'm weak."

"Weak?" Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

"That I've gone soft because 'ohhh, I'm dating someone, I'm in love and I'm just too fucking on Cloud Nine to be taken seriously.'" Bakugo growled, wanting to blow up the tree nearby. "The last thing I want is to be treated differently over a goddamn relationship, so I didn't want our business out there."

"Katsuki, I promise, no one will ever stop respecting _or_ fearing you because we hold hands."

Yeah, the blond felt just as gross as he expected. Vulnerability, just as scary as any villain. He reluctantly pressed on. "They're going to make fun of us."

"That's what friends do."

"They're not my friends," Bakugo replied instantly.

"Sure, but it's what they do. You know they don't mean harm by it."

"But I'm gonna harm them for it."

"That's a daily occurrence for you. They'll get over it eventually."

"The stupid confession girls at lunch?"

"They'll get over it too."

"You'll probably get more fangirls."

"The last thing I want."

"What about the other students?"

"Shock, denial, acceptance, silence."

"Except that little Monoma shit. He's gonna run his fucking mouth twice as hard."

"When have you ever cared about that little shit?"

Bakugo let out a loud groan, knowing he couldn't beat Todoroki at this logic game. He had an answer for everything.

"Never..." He gave Todoroki a devilish grin. "Fuck, I like it when you curse. Say it again."

"Monoma's a little shit."

Against every nerve in his body yelling at him to stop, he took Todoroki's hand, accepting the cold chill that ran over his palm. It was almost romantic until the split haired boy asked, "If I call Mineta a 'perverted fuckwad,' can you kiss me?"

Bakugo ripped his hand out of Todoroki's, ignoring the happy grin on the ice user's face. "Don't push it, Halfie!" And started walking again, steps trailing behind him.

Their first 'fight' was officially over with surprisingly no spectators. They could attribute it to that it was after class and everyone was home. Or more believably, Bakugo destroying the courtyard made those relaxing in the grass flee from the potential fire hazard. They had a better understanding of each other. Bakugo accepting a slice of vulnerability and Todoroki learning to speak up for himself, although Todoroki had never had much of an issue of that.

"What you said earlier..."

"What about?"

"...So you're in love with me?"

All you could hear was the loud detonation of ice shards impaling the ground and a shriek of, "DO YOU WANNA DIE!?"

They did indeed get shit that night when Todoroki put his arm around Bakugo's shoulder for 0.5 seconds. A whistle happened at the 0.3 mark and at the 0.6 mark, the blond already had his fist at ready into Kaminari's face. It took three minutes of threats, physical contact, and explosions to shut his friends up as Bakugo takes his place on the couch again.

The blond asked what he missed.

The split haired boy responded he was too busy looking at Bakugo's butt.

The blond promptly got up and went to his room with a red face and a scowl.

The split haired boy excused him, that he's just 'tired.'

The next day, there were shrill squeals throughout the halls as the two walked hand in hand to homeroom. Bakugo entered with his trademarked door kick, unceremoniously dragging a blank faced Todoroki behind him. They let go to take their seats, as a delighted Hagakure shouted, "You guys are so cute!"

Bakugo just yelled, "I don't give a fuck that I can't see it, Windex, wipe that gross look off your face!"

Todoroki decided in celebration of their new relationship rules to join their friend groups together at lunch. It took a lot of table pushing, but everyone crammed next to each other, laughing and joking around. Bakugo and Todoroki, of course, sat next to each other. Legs touching, talking with one another, but nothing more than that.

Of course, they weren't allowed to have this small moment of peace. Someone had to interfere, cue Metal Bitch stomping up to the scene with a sneer. "Wow, congrats on the upgrade. You're not ashamed to sit next to each other now."

Todoroki clenched his fists. How many bowls of soba had to be ruined because of these girls? "I'm ashamed that you're still pursuing this. You're pathetic."

The girl couldn't say another word before Bakugo grabbed Todoroki by the head, flipped her off, and slammed their mouths together. To the cacophony of bangs, whips, muffled shrieks, and electric currents, Bakugo ravaged Todoroki's mouth for a few seconds, pulled away, and told the girl, "Do what the finger says."

Bakugo tried to joke that he never seen a suit of armor run so fast, but turned to see Todoroki with wide eyes and a brush of pink on his cheeks. He was shocked the blond actually went along with what he wanted to do yesterday. He leaned in close, voice almost silent, warning the blond, "We're doing more of that tonight." Todoroki stood up and walked away with Bakugo sputtering.

He turned to witness the scene he had caused. They were all knocked out by Kaminari's electricity. Mina melted part of the table onto her lap, Kirishima's hardened arm shot through the back of the bench. Deku and Iida were slumped onto each other and Uraraka was floating in the air, only held in place by the long strip of tape that Sero put across all of their faces to muffle their screams.

Bakugo leaned across the table and patted Sero on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tapeface."

Sero weakly grinned and passed out again.

PDA wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
